


Ashes, ashes (we all fall down)

by babywinter, hadeslovesmusic (babywinter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Choices, Dark Crack, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Choices, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Multi, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), also this is miya twins centric, if i dont focus on the ships enough dont hate me, im sorry i love the twins, pls find my brain it should be here somewhere, so don't come at me, the ship tags don't have a particular order, waht am i doing idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinter/pseuds/babywinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinter/pseuds/hadeslovesmusic
Summary: "Who will you pick, yourself or your brother?"In which Osamu dies in a car crash and is granted a second chance at life ONLY if he can get Atsumu's loved ones to see him. Oh, and may death ever be in your favour.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Eternal agony. That’s what Miya Osamu thinks as he blinks open his eyes, the tears and matted blood no longer clumping his eyelashes together. What the  _ fuck _ just happened? The light is blinding, and his body is sore as he sits up, groaning at the sudden dizziness that overtakes him. 

“Ah. I see you are awake,” a very  _ not _ familiar voice comes from up above him, and he looks up, trying to ignore the pain behind his eyelids and to focus on the blond man standing in front of him. His hair is so gold it almost blends in with the sky. Sort of like when Hinata stands in the sunset, Osamu remembers, and a throbbing in his temples tells him something’s not quite right with that memory.

“I don’t- wha-?” he manages to stutter out, and the man sighs, before crouching down to meet his eyes. He has nice eyes, Osamu thinks. Soft brown, similar to the shade of his brother’s-  _ Atsumu _ . His thoughts suddenly clear.

“Hmm. Seems like you remembered,” the man hums softly, and Osamu tilts his head. 

“Remembered…?”

“Most car-accident victims who end up here usually have little to no memory of their past lives.”

And it all comes flooding back. Atsumu, with a bag filled to the brim with take-out boxes from Onigiri Miya, Rin, holding the door open patiently for the two of them, Osamu, swerving lane after lane in order to evade his brother’s paparazzis, the yellow sedan that appeared in his peripheral vision which he ignored, and the voice in his head, giving him a choice: him or his brother. 

He chose himself, of course. 

“Am I… dead?” he asks, more to himself, but the man nods, straightening up again. He reminds Osamu peculiarly of Sakusa-san, Atsumu’s longtime crush-turned-husband. The mask, the styling of his hair… yeah, it’s pretty much the same. 

“You’re dead. However,” the man continues, and Osamu feels his gut plunge.  _ However?  _ Since when was death not the ultimatum? “However, His Light has always had a soft spot for twins. So you’ve been given a second chance.” 

The man glares down at him, but Osamu feels like he’s in a dream. He can evade death. How is that possible?

“There’s a catch, you know. Death is never fair,” the man chuckles, though his brown eyes are steely with a hint of regret. 

“Tell me. I’ll do anythin’ to get back to ‘Tsumu,” Osamu close to  _ begs _ , and the man laughs harder. 

‘I will, I will. You’ll be able to walk the Earth for a week. In that time frame, you will need to get every single person important to your twin brother to be able to see you. I won’t disclose the exact methods for you to be seen, since, as I said, death isn’t fair. You’ll have to figure that part out on your own. But if you fail to do so, well, safe to say you won’t be able to do anything but sit back and observe.”

Osamu’s heart leaps. There’s a chance for him to go back. It may take time, but whatever. As long as he’s… wait. 

“Um, what did ya say the date was…?” Osamu asks, and the man’s mouth quirks up under his mask. How Osamu can tell, he doesn’t know. 

“It’s been two years since the accident. 5th October, 2021. Have fun, Miya Osamu. And may death ever be in your favour.” With that, the man disappears, and Osamu is left alone. Again. 

“5th… 5th…” he racks his brain, the date achingly familiar, but the thought slips through his fingers every time he feels as though he’s gotten it. 

“Dear ‘Samu,” a painfully familiar voice cuts a blade into his heart. “I know that the past 2 years have been hard without ya, but uh… I’m doin’ good! Omi’s been takin’ good care o’me an’- and, and it hurts less now. It used ta hurt. Every birthday was like a- a stab in the gut. But now m’ used to it. Thanks for always being there for me. Love, ‘Tsumu.” And suddenly, Osamu could see him again, close enough to touch, and Sakusa’s demanding voice filled his ears. 

“Don’t take too long, we have a party to attend. Shoyo will be upset if the birthday boy himself is late.” Atsumu giggles, and loops his hand around his husband’s arm. Osamu’s heart clenches at the sight of his brother so happy. The years have been kind to both of them, with Atsumu finally growing out of his baby fat and Sakusa’s jawline sharp enough to cut glass. Osamu sighs. 

“Yeah yeah, Omi. I’m comin’. Also, will there be cake? Sho-chan knows I like cake, right? Ya told ‘im to buy me cake right?”

“If you keep pestering me I’ll leave you at home and go eat all your cake myself,” Sakusa threatens, and Osamu bites back a laugh as his brother immediately retaliates with a loud  _ HAAH!? _ and Sakusa grabs him by the hair to drag him to the car. Osamu then realises that he should probably follow them in order to get where he wants to go. Which is hopefully the party. 

_ Oh.  _ 5th of October. No wonder the date was so familiar. It’s his and ‘Tsumu’s birthday. And now he’s riding in his twin’s husband’s car, heading towards their house to get ready. And now he realises one more thing: This is extremely awkward. What with Atsumu making puppy faces at Sakusa and threatening to suck his dick right there and then if he doesn’t acknowledge his present and Sakusa pulling him in for a hard kiss the moment the light turns red, Osamu would very much not want to exist right now. 

“Omi- this is the spot,” Atsumu breathes, and Osamu looks out of the window. The road is pristine, not a single speck of dirt and yet it feels tainted with the horrific memories of what happened only two years ago. Atsumu’s eyes well up, and Sakusa, the ever loving husband, takes his hand in his own. 

“We’re almost home, okay? Just five more minutes,” he promises. Empty, Osamu thinks. Empty promises based entirely on fact. Atsumu clearly needs a goddamn hug-

Sakusa leans over and ruffles ‘Tsumu’s hair, which makes the younger man giggle. 

“Omi,” he says, and that’s their signal to move on. Osamu sighs and settles back into the seat of the car- wait, did Sakusa hear that? He swore the man glanced in his direction just now. 

When they reach, Sakusa asks his husband to get down first. 

“I’ll be right back, baby. No, don’t give me that face,” he chides when Atsumu’s eyes widen and his lips pout. “I’ll come up in a second.”

Osamu has no idea where he is. The fancy two tiered basement, the seductively lit lobby that Atsumu is headed towards… this isn’t the Sakusas home. Or is it? He has no idea. All he knows is that his eyes widen and he is extremely, very much surprised when Sakusa turns to him, looks him right in the eye, and goes:

“I thought you were dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Osamu explores their house, and comes across many memories. 
> 
> And who the fuck are the Kageyamas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year! I know this is a really early update- get it? okay it's fine idk why im like this but hope yall enjoy this!

To be completely fair, Osamu had no idea that he was even dead to begin with. But the way Sakusa is looking at him, kind of confused, kind of concerned, but very much angry nearly makes him jump out of the car and announce his presence to the whole damn world. 

_ Breathe, ‘Samu _ . 

“I should be, huh?” Osamu awkwardly chuckles, realising how similar he sounds to his own twin. Sakusa seems to think so too, with the way his eyebrow arches. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, try to keep it as short as possible.” Sakusa looks at his watch. “We have around… 2 minutes left till Atsumu calls me, so spill.”

Osamu takes in a deep breath, and retells the day’s events to Sakusa, who, thankfully, listens very carefully. At the end of it, he sighs. 

“So you  _ are _ dead, but you’re going to have to show yourself to everyone important to Atsumu?”

“Uh… I guess, yeah.”

Sakusa fixes him with a levelled stare. “Luckily for you, we’re headed to your birthday party. Reckon there’ll be important people there?”

And Osamu wants to  _ scream _ , because Atsumu managed to find the most perfect human being for himself, because Sakusa is the dark to Atsumu’s light and the ice to his fire and Osamu might actually cry. 

“Y-yeah. I reckon,” he stutters out, afraid of choking on his own sentences. 

“Alright. Would you like to head upstairs to change? You’d likely fit in Atsumu’s things.”

Of course he would. They’re twins. And Osamu’s heart clenches  _ again _ \- this can’t possibly good for his heart- at the thought of wearing one of ‘Tsumu’s suits the way they used to when they were younger and alive and free and newly engaged to their respective partners and  _ happy _ and Osamu does cry this time, the tears trailing their way down his cheeks and clinging to his jaw before falling onto his lap. Sakusa blinks. 

“Was that insensitive? I’m sorry. If you don’t want to it’s also fine, you look okay right now-”

“No, I’ll do it. ‘Twas just… sudden. It’s okay,” Osamu lies, because he really thinks he’ll ruin the suit with all his tears. But it’s better than wearing the clothes he died in. Sakusa hums at that. 

“Alright then. Get out of the car, the whole building’s mine. You’ll find his room on the 10th floor.”

The… the whole building?! What is this man, God? Osamu chuckles inwardly at his own joke, remembering the cold demeanor of that dude he met when he first woke up. 

The elevator dings, and Osamu enters it. Nothing seems to have changed in two years in terms of technology. The lift buttons are still buttons, not holograms, and lifts still exist. Osamu bets that if he had waited just a year more he could have teleported. 

The lighting of the 10th floor is dimmer than the others. Osamu reckons that this is the Sakusas’ private lounge, their own personal home. The other floors seem to house other people, only meaning that Sakusa paid for a whole building and is making money out of it by selling out homes. 

Smart. 

“Omi? Is that ya? If it isn’t I have a wrench in my hand and I’m not afraid to use it!”

“What do you need a wrench for?” the cool voice of Sakusa Rich-ass Kiyoomi floats through the hall. He probably came through some private elevator. 

“Oh! It  _ is  _ ya,” Atsumu smiles, bright as day and Osamu thinks he’s going to have a heart attack. Maybe it’s a ghost thing, but Atsumu’s happiness is overflowing the room, and Sakusa absorbs it like a sponge to water. ‘Nothin’, really. I jus’ saw it and thought that if a weirdo managed to get in I could hit ‘im over the head with it.”

Sakusa kisses him. “Of course you did.” Though he gives Osamu a sideways glance like  _ go, I’ll distract him _ , so Osamu does go. 

Finding his twin’s room isn’t hard. The barely there sunlight still streams through cream coloured curtains, and a large white king-size bed stands proudly in the centre as though the other furnishings are unable to compare to its enormity. Which they probably can’t. Osamu trails his fingers along the edge of a dusty photo frame containing a picture of the two of them, and his stomach does flips, remembering the scene in 4K HD. Atsumu in a pink tutu, yelling curses at his brother who wears a fake mustache and kissing his cheek. It’s a fond memory to think of from Osamu's perspective. Probably not in Atsumu’s, but oh well.

Osamu hums as he rummages through Atsumu’s closet, the majority of things in there seeming to be his husband’s as they’re all black, and the whole world knows Atsumu looks best in white. His breath catches suddenly, and his eyes water. The whole room seems to spin and the only thing he can see is the sheer pearl white of Atsumu’s wedding suit, the wedding he never got to see because he was too busy being dead, the wedding that he thought he’d be the best man to and the wedding that he was looking forward to the most. 

The suit caught Osamu’s eyes for two reasons: The first, being that it was his twin brother’s wedding suit. The wedding he didn’t see. The second, being that the suit would have looked magnificent in a proper showcase of sorts, not a dark walk-in closet that looked like ‘Tsumu’s collection of all clothing ‘Sakusa’. 

But Osamu wrenches his eyes away from the beauty of a suit, and instead lays his hands on the first thing he could find which ends up being Osamu’s old graduation suit and just so happens to be the same suit he had worn to Atsumu’s first Olympic Gala. Tears threaten to fall as he quickly changes into it, before heading out to meet the couple, one of which gives him an appreciative glance and the other, his own twin brother, who frowns.

“I dunno why, but this birthday seems different, doesn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Sakusa asks, and Atsumu shrugs, a smile adorning his face.

“Feels like ‘Samu’s properly here this time,” he says happily, and not thinking much of it, kisses his very surprised husband’s cheek. ‘C’mon Omi, I want cake! An’ we need ta get there before fucking Bitchykawa eats all the snacks.”

Osamu hides a snicker at that, and Sakusa coughs into a napkin. 

“Alright. Leave the backseat door open, yeah? I’ll meet you there after locking up.”

“Thanks! Oh, for what?” Atsumu swings on the hinges of the door, and Osamu fiddles with his shirt.  _ For me _ , he wants to say. He wants to cup his twin’s cheeks in his hands and cradle him forever, hug him to himself and keep him forever. 

“The stench of the takeout we bought yesterday somehow managed to infiltrate my mask.”

“Ya didn’t say much earlier?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Interrupt wha-”

“Too many questions, Atsumu. Just go.”

“‘Kay! See ya!” And with that, Atsumu is gone. Sakusa turns to him. 

“Alright then. You know what to do, I suppose?”

“Where are we goin’?” Osamu asks, fingers drumming erratically on his thigh. 

“The Kageyamas.”

Oh. 

...Wait. What? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my dad a year ago so this is kinda a redemption thing. i don't mean to offend anyone with this work! also who the fuck are the kageyamas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Osamu meets new people and learns something terrifying:
> 
> Death doesn't spare anyone.

The apartment building is tall, and brightly lit. Osamu blinks in the sight, seemingly confused. 

“Can’t wait to see Sho-chan! Do ya think Tobio finally got tha’ blue couch he wanted for so long?” Atsumu chatters all the way to the lift lobby, and Sakusa sighs. 

“Atsumu, I think Shoyo mentioned that couch simply because he wanted to be bent over it one day. He was drunk.”

“So? I’d like to be bent over a couch someday too.” Atsumu winks, and both Sakusa and Osamu gag. 

“That’s unsanitary. And what if your brother heard?”

“He ain’t here, is he? I’m not keeping things PG on ma own birthday!”

Sakusa sighs, and Osamu traces some of the marble designs on the wall. These athletes sure have fancy homes. He’s still trying to wrap the fact that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata- no,  _ Kageyama _ Shoyo are married after years of bickering with each other. That… yeah, it’s confusing how much things change. 

“TSUM-TSUM! OMI-SAN! W-” Hinata- just call him Shoyo. Shoyo’s grin fades and his amber eyes widen the moment he spots Osamu lurking behind them. He gives him a feeble wave. The orange-haired man blinks a few times, before grinning again. 

“Welcome! Happy birthday! I was so happy when Tobio told me that you wanted to have the party here instead of your Mom’s house like usual and so I may or may not have splurged on some cake! It isn’t a lot, but knowing our appetites it should be finished and  _ yes,  _ don’t worry, Oikawa-san isn’t here yet so don’t peer around like that. BABE! THEY’RE HERE!” He yells, and by some miracle, Kageyama walks into the room, hair dishevelled like he just woke up.

“You didn’t need to call. I heard you babbling like a fucking brooke from three miles away-”

“Our home isn’t three miles long-”

“Not the point. Happy birthday, Atsumu-san. Hi, Sakusa-san and… uhm…” Kageyama takes in the sight of an awkward Osamu, before shrugging. “I guess I drank too much.”

Shoyo gasps. “YOU DRANK BEFORE THE GUESTS CAM- MMRGH!?” Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth and squeezes his cheeks, effectively shutting the shorter boy up. He and Sakusa exchange a glance, and then look at Osamu. 

Osamu’s missed this. The casual arguments between Shoyo and Kageyama were always something he found exceedingly entertaining. His heart- yes, again- clenches in his chest, and his stomach does a painful turning thing. Fuck, he hopes he lasts before all the guests come in. Otherwise he’ll be dead  _ again _ . 

“Atsumu, I need to discuss something with Shoyo and Tobio. Yes, it’s about your cake, so don’t look at me like that. Is there somewhere we can sit?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tobio leads the three of them into a corner of the home. A drawing room kind of thing. It’s pretty messy, and it really looks like it belongs to the two of them, what with all the volleyball knick knacks and random position papers fluttering around in the silence of the moonlight. Shoyo clears his throat when Osamu shuts the door behind him. 

“So… you’re alive?”

Osamu sighs. “Not exactly… I was kinda hopin’ for a better reunion, Sho-chan,” he smiles, and Shoyo  _ does _ look a little less pale. 

“Okay, good, I thought you were a mute ghost or something…” he falls back into his husband, who, contrary to Osamu’s expectations, takes him willingly into his arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“No mute, but yeah. He’s a ghost,” Sakusa clarifies, and Kageyama looks like he’s deep in thought. 

“My Grandfather always said twins were special. Especially since my Grandma and my okaa-chan are both twins.” He worries his lip between his teeth. “He said that God… or whoever you believe in, really… has a sweet spot for twins, and so gives them a second chance to come to life. Is that what’s…?”

Osamu is surprised. No, genuinely. It’s surprising that Kageyama knows this. Shoyo places a hand on his shoulder. 

“And? Did any of their twins come back?”

Osamu closes his eyes. He knows the answer. Kageyama’s eyes are steely. 

“No.” 

Silence. One that Osamu wants to drown in. It’s drownable silence, the kind that suffocates you and makes you hear a buzz and everything else is numb. Sakusa clears it.

“Miya-san gave me some of the conditions. Maybe that might clear it up?”

“Maybe…” And so Osamu retells what had been told to him again. Shoyo sits up.

“So now that we can see you…?”

“What about yourself?” Kageyama interrupts. Once again, Osamu is awed at how receptive he is. 

“What about me?”

“You should see yourself too, right?” Osamu hadn’t thought of that. “Look in the mirror or something?”

“Okay…” Osamu trudges to the bathroom, Shoyo following him. The lights flicker on, the mirror’s back lights switch on and the reflection is… 

It’s not there. Of course it isn’t. Of course. Osamu feels tears fall down  _ again _ for the hundredth time today. Of course. Death isn’t fair, is it. It never is. He might as well just give up-

“Don’t give up.” Kageyama’s voice echoes through the bathroom. “Don’t. You might never get a chance for a proper goodbye. He said you have a week, right? A week’s a long time. So… take it or leave it.”

Osamu wipes his tears with the back of his hand, and turns to meet the steady glare of blueberry eyes, the same ones that haunted him after their first match against Karasuno all those years ago. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Kageyama has matured well, and is now perceptive in life as well as volleyball. It’s nice to see that he’s there as a good friend. 

“I’m taking it. Maybe… maybe I’ll make more memories even if he can’t see me,” Osamu thinks out loud, and Tobio’s mouth quirks up into a smile. Shoyo hugs him. 

“We missed you, Osamu-san! All of us. But c’mon, we have a party going on outside! More people to meet!”

Osamu laughs as he lets himself be dragged outside by Hinata. Yeah, he’ll stick with Hinata. It’s messing with his head. 

“Guys! Hey Oikawa-san, Iwa-san! Did Atsumu-san let you in?” Hinata asks. Oikawa turns, eyes widening when he drinks in Osamu. Honestly, Osamu’s not surprised anymore. Iwaizumi even takes it a step further and rubs his eyes in disbelief. Sakusa sighs. 

“It’s not like he’s turned into a  _ dog _ , you know. Manners.” 

Osamu had definitely forgotten how curt Sakusa can be, even to his elders. Though Oikawa and Iwaizumi don’t seem very affected. Oikawa just offers Osamu his hand, who takes it. 

“I don’t want to know the full story, but I’m glad you could be here today,” is all he says. And for once, Osamu’s okay with it. He smiles back in thanks, and heads off to the corner of the room to sit on a loveseat. 

Oh, the irony. Atsumu plops down right next to him. 

“Omi! Take a seat next to m-”

“No thank you. I’ll be standing.”

“Ugh, so mean!” Atsumu whines, and Osamu wonders what would happen if he just takes his twin’s head and gently nudges it onto his shoulder. 

Nothing good, probably. 

“Also! Bokkun just messaged that he and ‘Kaashi-san won’t make it,” Hinata pouts, and Kageyama shrugs.

“Take it as us getting extra cake.” Hinata kisses him. 

“Yeah! We get more cake!” Osamu smiles at Hinata’s jumpiness. The doorbell rings at that moment. Sakusa opens it. 

“Oh. Rintarou.” 

Oh. Oh no. Osamu’s heart is in his throat, and he can’t breathe. Suddenly- no, gradually, he feels himself fade away. His vision hazes, and all that is left clear are those beautiful green eyes, and the soft whisper of:

“Sorry I’m late. Hope I didn’t miss the-” and his eyes widen as the two lovers lock gazes. 

"Osamu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le aNgSt
> 
> but in all seriousness, i wonder what's in store next? also i love a good healthy character development for our baby tobio don't you? i personally think he'd be pretty good at dealing with situations like this outside of volleyball as he grows up, and of course, he has his husband to keep his bluntness in check:) i enjoyed this chapter! let me know what you guys thought!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atsumu remembers. 
> 
> And Omi's always going to be there.

Atsumu is confused. Very understandably so, in his opinion. It  _ is _ his birthday today, right? He didn’t get the date wrong again, right? Not that he could. He misses ‘Samu too much. 

Because practice is the same. Iwa-san usually plans something out for him, but he’s absent from the court. Atsumu doesn’t know exactly what happened, but something about a bad leg. Also, Sho-chan hasn’t acknowledged it. Usually, on his birthday, given the chance it falls on a weekday, the orange-haired boy is always all over him, wishing him whenever and wherever, and Atsumu would be straight-up  _ lying _ if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. 

Though there’s one thing that hasn’t changed. Not that he expected it to. 

“Atsumu, you’re caught in your head again. We need our setter’s head in the game, yeah?” Omi’s voice drifts into his thought chain, swiftly cutting the threads of thought in half. Atsumu gives his husband a dazzling smile. 

“Of course! Sorry ‘bout that, Omi. I’m fine, promise.”

Sakusa Atsumu is anything  _ but _ fine, as he finds out 20 minutes into lunch at Onigiri Miya as a tribute to his brother. He’s been here hundreds of times, he knows that.  _ Hundreds _ . It’s just that this time feels different. He can’t place a name on the feeling, but it’s almost as though his brother’s  _ here _ . 

No,  _ close _ would be a better word. 

Because ‘Samu’s favourite air freshener has been sprayed in the restaurant, and Tobio-chan’s cologne smells irritatingly similar to that of his brother’s. And Atsumu would be more likely to miss all the sets in a game than to cry in a restaurant. 

…Nevermind. The tears are already there. They just need some incentive to fall. 

“‘Tsum-Tsum! We’re heading over to give Sam-Sam our regards!” Bokuto very close to yells. He wipes his eyes, and gives him a shaky thumbs up. Omi places a hand around his waist, thumbing soothingly at his hip. 

“Are you alright?” he mumbles, close enough for the words to be for just Atsumu. 

“Y-yeah. Ya know. Same ol’, same ol’.” Atsumu gives his beloved a small smile, and the grip on his waist tightens. 

“We’ll stay for a while, though. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine. Sho-chan mentioned somethin’ ‘bout a party, din’ he?” Atsumu’s accent is thicker than usual. Probably because of the emotions. 

Omi pulls his mask down to give Atsumu a kiss on the neck. 

“He did. We’ll go see your brother, and then we’ll head straight for the party, hmm?” Atsumu can feel the vibrations on his neck. He shivers.

“Yeah.” 

The ride to the funeral home is… long. Filled with the same air of uneasiness and depression that Atsumu feels whenever they head to visit Osamu. Honestly, Atsumu can hardly remember a time when this same route was okay. Filled with his and his twin’s bickering rather than the absence of one of them. Because the funeral home is en route to his old house, and Osamu used to drive them back from Onigiri Miya. 

It’s also the same way that Osamu died. Atsumu screws his eyes shut, trying not to think about how the car hums as Omi drives them smoothly across the tar roads. He tries not to think about the clicking sound of the indicator, tries not to think about the stinging press of the seatbelt to his neck. 

Instead he thinks about Omi’s hand on his own, the cool leather of his gloves rubbing against Atsumu’s bare hands. Instead he thinks about the breath-stealing kiss that Omi leans over to give him the moment the light turns red. 

Atsumu’s fine. He’s learned to live with it. Live with the tear tracks on his cheeks as he bends over to place a kiss on the tombstone containing the ashes of many Miyas before him. But he presses a finger to the name ‘Osamu Miya’ anyway, and places his  _ asagao  _ and  _ kaneshon _ flower bouquets into one of the stone holders. 

“Dear ‘Samu.I know that the past 2 years have been hard without ya, but uh… I’m doin’ good! Omi’s been takin’ good care o’me an’- and, and it hurts less now. It used ta hurt. Every birthday was like a- a stab in the gut. But now m’ used to it. Thanks for always being there for me. Love, ‘Tsumu.”

The wind kicks up, and leaves twirl in mini-tornados. Atsumu blinks a few times when the breeze caresses his face, almost like… almost as if… 

“Don’t take too long, we have a party to attend. Shoyo will be upset if the birthday boy himself is late,” Omi drags Atsumu out of his daze, and Atsumu giggles. Happy. He’s happy. 

“Yeah yeah, Omi. I’m comin’. Also, will there be cake? Sho-chan knows I like cake, right? Ya told ‘im to buy me cake right?”

“If you keep pestering me I’ll leave you at home and go eat all your cake myself,” Omi threatens, and Atsumu knows that all is still well. 

He’s completely fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this filler chapter kind of thing! i just kinda thought that atsumu's thoughts needed to be put out there too:) and i did a lot of research about japanese funerals haha  
> needed to get them details in:) 
> 
> stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Osamu feels more than he should. 
> 
> He truly loves his brother.

Osamu had never properly understood what an  _ uncomfortable situation _ was before he died. He was always perfectly in control of what he was doing, of what was going on. Now, however… he’s not comfortable. At all. In fact, it feels like he’s sitting on a bunch of needles, with the way that Rin is looking at him. 

“Uh… Rin? Ya good?” Atsumu asks, and Rintarou looks away for a second, only to be surprised by the confused expression on Atsumu’s face. At least… Osamu  _ thinks _ he’s surprised. Because they lock eyes seconds after, before Rin turns away to whisper- no,  _ hiss _ something at Sakusa, who nods. 

“Atsumu, a minute?” Sakusa’s cool voice filters through the tense silence, and Osamu jolts when his brother stands up, his face harsh as he slams a cup onto his table. 

“I’m sorry, Omi, but I really wanna stay  _ here _ .” His tone is foreboding, and Sakusa’s mouth falls open a little. Hinata giggles awkwardly. 

“Atsumu-san, it’s your birthday, so we thought that we would surprise you with something,” he says, but Atsumu’s mouth is still twisted in a frown. 

By instinct, Osamu places a hand on Atsumu’s arm. Sakusa’s brows furrow. It doesn’t seem like Atsumu has felt anything, but his shoulders relax. 

“I don’t  _ want _ \- I don’t need a surprise,” Atsumu starts, tone desperate. “I just- I- you guys have been- are y’all avoidin’ me on purpose or somethin’? Because from- from the moment we arrived you- ya locked yourselves inta anotha’ room and I- I was left alone-” Osamu’s eyes widen when Atsumu breaks off with a sob. 

Sakusa takes three long steps and wraps his arms around Atsumu. 

“No.  _ No, _ baby, it wasn’t  _ anything _ like that. Promise. We just…” he glances at Osamu, who nods. Osamu feels tears in his own eyes. Today was the worst day to come, the one day that Atsumu just wanted to be with his friends and have his share of fun. But Osamu ruined it. 

“We wanted to give you something special,” Sakusa says, rubbing his fingers in the curve of Atsumu’s spine. “We wanted- we  _ always _ want you to be happy. So don’t cry, love. You- It’s your day today.”

Atsumu straightens, and Osamu locks eyes with Rin again, whose gaze doesn’t falter. 

“Okay Omi. I believe ya,” he says, sniffling, and Sakusa gives him a kiss. 

“Great. How about we cut some cake now?” he asks the rest of the boys, who, until then, were awkwardly just kind of sitting. Kageyama clears his throat.

“I’ll go get it from the kitchen,” he offers, and Hinata laces his fingers through his husband’s. 

“I’ll come with you. You’ll probably drop it.”

“Haah? How heavy is this cake? Three tiers?  _ You’ll _ drop it, you tiny-ass orange tangerine fucking-” 

Atsumu giggles, and leans back into Sakusa. 

“Rin! Ya brought Onigiris??”

Suna looks away from Osamu. “Not… they’re… they’re cupcakes.”

“Shaped like Onigiris!?” Atsumu’s eyes definitely sparkle. Osamu chuckles fondly. Of course his brother would be excited about Onigiri shaped cupcakes.

…Actually, Osamu’s quite intrigued too. Suna smiles, and removes the carton of cupcakes from the plastic bag and places it on the glass coffee table. 

“Yeah. I thought you’d like that.”

Sakusa nearly falls backwards with the amount of force Atsumu uses when he launches himself off of him. Osamu stands up too, curiously looking over his brother’s shoulder. Atsumu’s eyes are sparkling with the intensity of… a lot of sparkles, the same way they did when he bought Osamu an apron for his birthday, and the same way they did when the twins hugged at the announcement that Atsumu had been selected for the National Team. 

The cupcakes look like genuine Onigiris, to Osamu’s surprise and contentment. He vaguely remembered a conversation he and Rin had, about how Rin wanted to take up baking. 

Seems like his dream came true. 

Osamu wrenches his eyes away from the carton, to take in the sight of his ex-fiance smiling-  _ genuinely _ smiling- at Atsumu, and Osamu’s heart clenches for what could have been. 

_ “‘Samu! Ya proposed ta Suna already, right?” Atsumu asked, bouncing excitedly on his bed. Osamu sighed, towelling off his hair.  _

_ “ _ Yes _ , ‘Tsumu. I did. Ya were there, if yer puny brain can’t remember,” he teased, gaining great satisfaction from the pout that formed on his brother’ face.  _

_ “I just needed ta confirm.” _

_ “Confirm wha’?” _

_ “Confirm if yer actually gonna get married, ya big-ass oaf.” _

_ “Considering that  _ yer  _ the big-ass oaf-” _

_ “Shut yer trap an’ listen ta me, god damnit.” Osamu fell silent at that. “I’m gonna propose ta Omi soon. An’ then we’ll have tha’ joined weddin’ tha’ we wanted when we were kids.” _

_ Osamu settled down at the edge of the bed, leaving his towel hanging at his neck.  _

_ “You’ll keep yer last name?” _

_ “‘Course, ‘Samu! We’ll always be the Miya Twins tha’ way!” Atsumu laughed, flopping down onto the bed. Osamu smiled.  _

_ “Yeah. We’ll always be the Miya Twins.” _

Osamu shakes his head, the memory burning like a freshly kindled fire in his mind. Atsumu got married  _ after _ his death, though. And… he didn’t end up keeping his last name. 

Sakusa Atsumu. The name, unmistakably printed on a red and white jersey pinned to the wall in Atsumu’s room. Osamu hadn’t given it a second thought then, but as the memory came flooding back… as he remembers more of what  _ could _ have been, he feels lost. Hopeless. Because what is a dead man to do, walking the world of the alive? A place he no longer belongs in? His vision blurs and his ears ring as he takes in the scene, the sight of all of his friends, of all of  _ Atsumu’s _ friends, gathered around to sing for him, to wish him a Happy Birthday and many more after that. It’s Osamu’s birthday too, isn’t it? Why isn’t- why isn’t he being wished? He hasn’t been wished for two years. Two whole years of forgotten memories and blinding light.  _ Two. _ He can go on for hours. 

“I’ll leave three slices for ‘Samu,” Atsumu cuts him off with a grin at everyone. Osamu’s head goes numb again. 

“Why three?” Hinata asks, curious as ever, and Atsumu smiles, a little sad, but mostly fond. 

“Since our birthday is on the fifth, and ‘Samu eats more than me…” he trails off with a smirk, but it’s quickly replaced with the same bittersweet smile. “I get two slices, and he gets three. It’s a ritual, an’ I won’t have it any other way.”

Everyone smiles at this, but Osamu knows that his own smile is the brightest. 

It always will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im sorry for the late update! i was busy with school:( stupid school. hate this. buuut, here's an EXTRA long chapter for you guys! thanks for waiting! i'll (hopefully) be able to find an update rhythm again! thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama visits the past.
> 
> Everything is cold.

“You never told me why you wanted to date me,” a soft voice speaks up from under a mess of orange curls, curls through which Tobio is running his hand through. He pauses in his movements. 

“I thought it was obvious I liked you, though?” he asks, tone gentle, but Shoyo’s is anything but as he retorts, “No, it wasn’t? You literally insulted me every second of the day,  _ baka _ .”

Tobio purses his lips. 

“People have different ways of showing love-”

“I literally only realised when you visited me that one time in Rio during the Olympics,” Shoyo smirks, raising himself up onto his elbows and Tobio looks away. 

“...That was  _ after _ I asked you out, wasn’t it?” he asks, and his boyfriend hums, clambering up to seat himself on the younger’s lap. 

“It was, yeah, but I thought you were just joking-”

“Why the  _ fuck _ would I be joking about being in love with you,  _ dumbass _ ?” Tobio seethes, but his hands are loving as they rub circles into Shoyo’s waist. The older giggles. 

“I don’t know? I just didn’t feel the overflowing eros energy.”

“What do you take me for, some kind of hippie? Speak normally.” 

Hinata laughs, and settles for kissing up the length of Tobio’s neck. Tobio doesn’t mind. 

“I mean,” he murmurs, sending goosebumps up the arch of the raven-head’s neck. “I mean, you weren’t as… you know, loving then. You used to ruffle my hair, and call me occasional pet names other than  _ dumbass _ , but then you also used to slam me against the mats and call me weak.”

Tobio’s the weak one right now. 

“T-The mats?”

“Yeah, the ones in the locker room?” Shoyo reminds, leaning back to look at a confused Kageyama.  _ Oh _ .  _ Those _ . 

“I didn’t- we used to make out after that, dumbass. And it’s not- can we stop talking about this?” he huffs out, exasperated, and Shoyo smiles, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. 

“Mhmm. Also, shouldn’t Atsumu-san have texted us by now? Osamu-san isn’t picking up either.”

Tobio feels shivers run down his back. 

“Give Sakusa-san a call, maybe? If something’s up, he would know.” Kageyama’s  _ sure _ something’s up. The sky rumbles with the soft patter of rain on his window, and the setting sun casts a red glow to the shadows of the droplets on the marble floor, looking almost like-

_ No _ . He won’t think about it. Not right now. 

“Hello? Omi-san? O-Omi-san? Is something- is something wrong- should we come?” Hinata’s already out of his lap, bounding towards the coat rack. “Yeah, no. I- Should we pick Atsumu-san up? He’s not answering- oh, he isn’t answering you either?”

Tobio lets the call run in the background as he switches on the sports news channel. Anything to distract himself from the feeling of doom in his gut-

“Breaking News: Pro-Volleyballer Miya Atsumu’s twin brother found dead after an accident on XXX street. The incident was reported by a passerby, who witnessed the accident. The perpetrator was drunk driving, and, unfortunately, this resulted in-” 

The television switches off with a beep, and so do the lights. The thunder roars harder outside, followed ever so slightly by a crackle of lightning, seemingly harmonies to the pitter-patter of the rain. Tobio’s hands are so, so cold. Everything is so cold. The hand that slips into his, the buzz of the generator as the apartment lights itself up again, the pallour of Hinata’s face, and the silent hum on the other end of the line. 

As cold as the tendrils of grief that shake him, the same tendrils that he was so good at dealing with all those years ago, but this… 

At least Tobio had  _ known _ his grandfather was sick. At least he knew the day would come. But Atsumu- the look on his face, smushed against the airbag as reporters flooded him, dazed, uncertain, but so desperate, so needy, so- so  _ broken _ -

Shoyo sobs, right then, and a similar sound comes from Sakusa-san’s end of the line. 

“Atsumu- I have to go.” The call ends, and it’s just the two of them and the heady thrum of their heartbeats, drowning out the noise outside, drowning everything out until nothing is left but  cold,

cold,

cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kagehina centric chapter because i want to feed you guys after not updating for so long!!! so here you go:) there's going to be one ship-centric chapter after each plot-centric chapter. these chapters won't be really specific to time; they can occur at any given time during the story or even before or after it. 
> 
> so hope you guys are well fed and enjoy this special!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Osamu falls again. 
> 
> The world will keep turning.

The last thing Osamu remembers before he was kidnapped was Atsumu blowing out the candles.

Okay, so he wasn’t  _ kidnapped _ , but he  _ is _ currently in another room, away from the party, in the dark, and he has no idea what’s going on. It’s pretty much the same thing. But then the lights flicker on, and Osamu really can’t think much after that. 

“Explain,” comes the silky smooth voice of the person he loves the most in the whole entirety of both his existence and his non-existence, and Osamu responds with a very vague sound. Rin sighs, and looks at the sparkly new watch on his wrist. “I don’t have all day, you know that? Especially- especially now that you’re here.  _ Are _ you, though?”

“N-not exactly…” God, Osamu just wants to kiss him. It’s been long. Really, very long. 

“So you’re a ghost. I can make that work. I hope,” Rin says as though he’s thinking, before pulling Osamu in by the lapels of his blazer and  _ oh _ , Osamu can’t deny he’s missed this. At all. Because as he cups his ex-fiance’s face in his hands, he feels as though he’s  _ truly _ died. Or just feeling heaven for the first time. He imagines it would be like this, with every tiny sound Rin lets out when Osamu nips at his lower lip, or the tugs in his hair when he seamlessly parts Suna’s lips open with his tongue. It’s like a practice, really. A routine. Something that once started, you fall into the pace of it, as though the instructions have been embedded in your mind since the beginning, and Osamu is definitely, truly thinking rationally at the moment. 

“Osamu- we have to stop,” Rin says with a gasp as Osamu relentlessly moves down to attacking his jaw. 

“Why? It’s been a long-ass time, Rin,” he murmurs, grinning a little when Rin flinches. 

There’s a pause, and Osamu halts in his ministrations, letting the other relax.

“It’s- I’m engaged.” 

A beat of silence.

_ Oh _ . Oh, oh no. Osamu can’t breathe. And not in the good way, either. In a really, really bad way that leaves him reeling, but he steadies himself. He’s dead. This… was inevitable. 

“Oh? Who’s the lucky one?” he asks, taking in a deep calming breath. Rin started the kiss. That means that… his love isn’t  _ entirely _ unrequited. Right? 

“She’s… you don’t know her. I met her two months after your death at a café, and it just hit off. We became good friends but then,” Suna takes in a shaky breath, and Osamu wants nothing more than to hug him, to calm him down, but he’s  _ engaged _ . The thought makes him grit his teeth, but he shakes it off, forcing his jaw to go lax. He can’t afford to be upset. After all, he’s dead, isn’t he? People are allowed to move on. “But then she asked me out. I was surprised at first, and couldn’t stop thinking about you. I made her- I made her wait for 5  _ months _ , Osamu, you have no idea.”

Rin lets out a crazed laugh, and it does it’s job in causing Osamu to flinch and move a little bit further away. “But she’s sweet. And patient. And helped me realise that… that I  _ can _ love again. It's possible. And it happened.” Suna looks straight at him. “Which is why no matter how much I want to just fall into your arms again, I can’t. Because you’re not alive. And I love her. At least, I want to. You being here complicates things a little, but I want to love her.”

Osamu swallows. 

“So I can’t…”

“No. We can hug, we can do things  _ friends _ would, but… nothing more.” 

_ Nothing more _ .  _ Nothing more. Of course, ‘Samu, ya left him, ya ass. Why’d ya expect him to want to stay with ya, even if it’s for a week? Why would he want his heart broken  _ again _?  _ The voice sounds surprisingly like Atsumu’s voice. Osamu nods, first to the voice and then to Suna. 

“Okay. I can… I can live with that.”

And that was all. That was all it took for Osamu to stumble out some half-hearted apology and dash out of the room, crash into Sakusa and burst into tears. So much- so many emotions and so much  _ pain _ that he couldn’t understand, and so he did the first thing he could do by instinct: stagger over to Atsumu, and hug him. 

“I’m so sorry, ‘Tsumu. I’ve been so  _ stupid _ and so  _ selfish _ and I didn’t realise- I didn’t think- I forgot that the world would still turn and move and flourish even without me. Life always finds a way, doesn’t it?” 

Atsumu tenses. 

“Um, Omi? I feel a… weight? But it’s nice. Should we go to the doctor…?” 

Osamu sobs into his twin’s shoulder as Sakusa responds with a curt  _ no _ that leaves Atsumu likely even more confused, but Osamu knows that Atsumu trusts his husband with his whole heart, and believes him. 

“WHO WANTS BEEEEEEEEER!” Hinata yells from the kitchen, and everyone scrambles to say yes, and Osamu reluctantly peels himself away from his brother, who merrily bounds towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll sanitise the glass for ya, Omi. Don’tcha worry,” Atsumu promises with a kiss on Sakusa’s cheek who nods, a faint red glow peeking out from underneath his mask. Oikawa pats Osamu lightly on the back before heading towards the kitchen, and Iwaizumi sighs, before placing a hand on Osamu’s shoulder. 

“Sorry about earlier. We- uh, didn’t know how to approach you. Also my fiance’s an idiot,” he chuckles, and the younger man smiles in return. “Nah, it’s fine. Really. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Osamu decides to follow everyone into the kitchen, before narrowly missing a dishevelled and tear-stained Suna rushing out the door.  _ Fuck _ . It’s only the first day, and Osamu has still managed to ruin everything. The one person he loved, gone. All because of him-

“Miya-san,” Kageyama calls him out of his train of thought. “Do you want a drink?” 

The younger’s blue eyes are startlingly alert even though his drunk husband is pressing sloppy kisses all over his neck. Osamu shakes his head. 

“No need. I don’t want to be more of a mess than I already am.” Hinata giggles a bit at that. 

“I’m a mess!” he announces, before Kageyama lets out an irritated growl and hauls him over his shoulder. 

“Excuse us. I’ll sober him up.” 

Osamu nods, before heading back to the living room, only to be greeted with…

…Everyone making out.  _ Everyone _ . As if Osamu didn’t already feel left out, like a stranger, and  _ just  _ was dumped by his ex-fiancé. Curse the Universe. He sits down in a corner of the living room, watching the Volleyball highlights blare on the TV. 

Alone again. He probably shouldn’t have even come. It was probably the worst decision making of his life, and now he’s forced to face the music. Forced to see the way that people adapt, forced to be a stranger in his own friend group. In his own  _ home _ . 

Osamu sighs, before gently slipping out the door. No one would notice. They would probably imagine they  _ dreamed _ him, and to him, that would be a lot better. No one would-

“Osamu-san?” a loud voice booms in the lobby, and Osamu looks up, groaning inwardly when he registers a shock of salt and pepper hair and gold eyes. 

“Bokuto-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes im not proud of this one AT ALL. sorry for the mediocre content, guys. this one was hard to write, especially after a week of exams holy HELL. but yay, bokuto! honestly one of my favourite characters:) please do leave your feedback down below, and i understand if you didn't like this chapter much:( i didn't either, but im always here to improve and here for you guys, and this is honestly the best i could do for this round. let's pray for an amazing flow of ideas next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Osamu receives (unwanted) help.
> 
> Starvation seems better than what's coming.

“Osamu-san! You’re here! You came for the party?” Bokuto asks, eyes wide with curiosity, and Osamu gives him an odd look. Rightfully so. Has Bokuto not heard of his death yet…?

“Bokuto-san, I- I died two years ago-”

“Don’t be sad on your birthday! Is everyone already there? Akaashi couldn’t make it so I came without him!” Bokuto exclaims, his gaze going soft the minute he mentions his lover. Osamu knows that they’d been dating since the end of highschool, and knowing Bokuto’s impulsivity, they’re likely already married. Bokuto places a hand on the shorter’s shoulder. A diamond glints on his ring finger, the light momentarily stunning him. 

Ah, so they  _ are _ married. Good to know. 

“Yeah, but I’m leaving. I’m  _ dead _ , remember?” Osamu tries his best to keep his voice level, and Bokuto’s eyes glitter with something like realisation. 

“You are. So then why are you here?” he asks, and Osamu sighs, having told this story one too many times. 

“It just kinda happen-”

“Doesn’t matter! Does Tsum- Tsum know you’re here?” 

Osamu deflates, and the look in his eyes must make Bokuto realise that something’s off.

“Oh. He doesn’t know.”

“Yeah.”

“So… so is that why you’re running away? Because everything’s different?” 

Osamu’s eyes widen. He had always considered Bokuto as simple-minded, and easily excitable, and this had been proven time and time again by Bokuto’s… well, behavior. He hadn’t expected a silent observer, hiding behind the mask of an enthusiastic extrovert.

Or Osamu’s just projecting and this is just Akaashi’s influence.

“S-somethin’ like that.” The day's events seem to flood back, and Osamu feels weak. Bokuto gives him a smile. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine tomorrow after some sleep! Maybe I can ask Kiyoomi if I can borrow you tomorrow? We can go somewhere fun with Akaashi!” Osamu feels his own lips quirk up at the mention of one of his closest friends. 

“That sounds nice, Bokuto-san. I’ll text ya…” he trails off when he realises he doesn’t have a phone, suddenly dejected. “Ya can ask Sakusa-san. I’m sure he’ll be happy to get rid o’ me.”

Bokuto laughs at that, and gives the shorter a hearty slap on the back. Osamu winces. 

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow if I’m not too hungover. Beer, here I come!” The lift door opens, and after a final smile, Bokuto leaves too. Osamu’s stomach growls, snapping him out of his daze. 

That’s when he realises he isn’t familiar with this area, has  _ no _ idea how to get back to Atsumu’s place, and will probably die for the second time out of hunger. Great. Though, naturally, by now, he should realise that the Universe has ways of getting you to what you want, and sooner or later, a little blonde girl peeks in through the sliding doors of the lobby. Osamu watches her, silent, as she… goes straight  _ through _ the wall, before bumping into him. 

“Oh! Oh. Oh!” she rubs the spot on her arm that got hit, purple eyes wide as she looks up at Osamu. 

“Hey. Ya lost?” he asks, tone casual, and the girl shakes her head, pointing somewhere upwards. 

“Nope! My parents live here, and I’m hungry.”

“Coincidence. Me too,” he sighs, and the little girl smiles. 

“So you’re a ghost, then? I’m Mia!”

The familiar name causes Osamu to raise a brow. Strange how this kid has a name coinciding with that of his surname. The girl babbles on, and he tunes back into what she’s saying. 

“I’m a guardian angel, I guess! I’m supposed to help ghosts navigate around Earth!” she gives him a bright smile. “And since you’re here and you’re hungry, it’s my duty to make sure you eat. C’mon!” 

Mia takes his significantly larger hand in hers, and drags him towards the lift, making popping sounds with her mouth as they wait. 

“Uh… who  _ are _ your parents?” Osamu asks, breaking the silence. Mia tilts her head, before laughing. 

“I lied! I don’t have parents. We’re going to steal!”

“Steal…?” Osamu’s eyes are wide, and he feels relatively uncomfortable. Hearing from a spirit child that they are going to exploit their ghost-ness and  _ steal _ from one of these rich-ass megalons is  _ not _ sitting well with him. “Do we have to?”

“Unless you want to starve, yeah! Shopkeepers can’t see us, so even if we went to an actual shop, we wouldn’t be able to get anything.” She clicks her tongue rhythmically, and the lift slows to a stop on their floor. “Come on!”

Osamu hesitates, before getting into the lift. 

However, once something goes your way, nothing else will. The lift doors open to reveal… 

“Osamu? What are you doing here?” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand there. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH im so sorry for the reaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy late update loves! I was busy with school and school and stupid SCHOOL-  
> but here you go! and you never know, maybe a double update may be coming your way hehehehehehe 
> 
> i love you guys! thanks for reading! also my cliffhangers are getting worse and worse TT

**Author's Note:**

> id love to hear your feedback guys:) thanks for stopping by:)
> 
> ~Val


End file.
